


Beautiful Stars

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Nudity, Post-War, Smoking, body jewlery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: In the end, Wheeljack to admit- his Star was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen against the night sky.





	Beautiful Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an amazing friend of mine, who drew a picture that inspired this.

Wheeljack groaned as the door to his habsuite finally opened. He knew his lover would be upset with him for staying late at the lab- ...again...- but he had _finally_ finished that experiment. Perceptor was giving the results to the Senate tomorrow in exchange for an extra day at the range next week, and Wheeljack dipped on the presentation to spend time with his precious lover that he had been 'neglecting' over the last week.

He snuck closer to the berth, unable to make out the shape of his dearest seeker beneath the mass covers that had been piled onto the seeker's side of the berth. Silent as a ghost, he quickly plunged his servos beneath the pile of soft metal mesh, searching to earn a squeal from his cozy mate- only to find emptiness underneath the smoothness. Confusion followed, and Wheeljack turned towards the washracks. Maybe his Star was taking a late-cycle soak?

No. The washracks were as empty as the berth, and he huffed as he continued to search their shared quarters. A soft billow of smoke caught his optic- coming from the balcony. He quietly pulled the door open, smiling beneath his blast mask as he caught sight of the red-tipped wings he loved so much. Stepping into the comfortable air of the night cycle, his vents stalled in awe.

Starscream was completely nude on the balcony, one of his favorite custom cygarettes in his mouth. He took a long drag, tilting his helm back to blow another column of smoke into the air.  The tilt of his helm highlighted the necklace draped over his bare protoform, resting gracefully on the supports of his neck.

Following the curve with his optics, the gems that rested on delicate chains shimmered with each movement of the wings they were draped over, dangling down his back and curling around his hips. The stall of his vents alerted the seeker to his presence, and the crowned ruler turned with a casual exvent of smoke. 

A small smile crossed his lip plates, and he turned to face his lover fully. The front of the jewelry was a latticework of teardrop gems, held together with a breathtaking prism that reflected a gold that had Wheeljack entranced. It continued to dance before his stomach, teasing his optics to trace down the long legs and delicate pedes that were now approaching him with cat-like grace.

Impressive wings splayed behind Starscream in a proud display of the jewels he had purchased, and Wheeljack allowed his blast mask to disengage so he could grasp blindly at words that could never fully convey the beauty Starscream's frame. Luna-1's natural bioluminescence backlit Starscream's silhouette with the beauty his lover knew he held, but only enhanced that confident smirk as Wheeljack slowly lost his ability to think coherently. 

Giving up on words, he gently caressed sharpened servos, bringing them to his lips to kiss each knuckle softly. Starscream smiled in return, stroking one of his helm-fins and gently pushing him back into their room. When Wheeljack's knees hit the berth, his spark fluttered in anticipation- when Starscream planted his knees on either side of Wheeljack's own, he remembered why he fell for the Vosian in the first place. When they lay gasping after their overloads, Wheeljack traced his pitifully scarred knuckles down seamless protoflesh and was met with a smaller servo covering his own. When Starscream kissed him slowly, he remembered why it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
